


Kiss Me (like the world is going to disappear)

by sunsetveins



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), All Time Low, Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alcohol, All of the death, Character Death, Dallon is just mentioned he's not even there, Death, End of the World, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Breakdown, Mikey is kind of there but then he's not idk, Multi, and Jon, and jon/spencer isn't even implied really, but i'll tag it anyway, everyone dies but it's not like graphic or anything, i feel like i'm not tagging something, it's the end of the world so of course they die, like there's vodka and pills but it's implied usage of these things, really all of these relationships are kind of implied?, so is lisa, spencer/brendon/ryan could be referenced but i honestly didn't mean to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetveins/pseuds/sunsetveins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the world comes quietly.</p><p>(or, the one where the end of the world isn't zombies or an explosion, it's a slow veil of darkness that takes everyone out throughout the course of a day)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me (like the world is going to disappear)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even really know what this is. I was in Biology and pretending to write notes, and instead I came up with an End of the World!Au where I took "kiss me like the world is going to disappear" super literally and only applied that first part to the end couple. Enjoy.

_"kiss me like the world is going to disappear"_

The end of the world comes quietly. Everyone has known for a year by the time that it finally arrives. The novelty has worn off and a wave of acceptance is upon the earth by the time the darkness comes to destroy it. It's peaceful. 

It progresses slowly. The reporters on the news say that it'll take over the entirety of the planet by nightfall, but that most people have hours before the end reaches them. It's almost a comfort.

-

Alex would never admit it - would never have the chance to anyhow - but when the end comes for him he isn't with Lisa. He's in a hotel room in Baltimore and Jack is throwing up in the bathroom, choking on his own gasps as he sobs through it. He's on the floor beside of him and he's rubbing his back, whispering reassuring words that mean absolutely nothing. He isn't even thinking of his wife. All that he can see is Jack. 

When it arrives, it finds them on the bed together. Jack is asleep and Alex is staring at his face, twisting pieces of his hair around his index finger. He doesn't know that it's there, but he's smiling when the world turns black.

-

Tyler is with Jenna when he goes. He's sitting on their couch and his breathing is erratic. Jenna is asleep in their bedroom, completely oblivious to the fact that they're about to die.

His heart is beating hard and fast. He can feel it in his throat. There are bags under his eyes that Jenna has compared to black eye shadow and he can honestly feel his eyes throb, aching in a way that suggests he's cried an ocean when he really hasn't cried at all.

His phone rings and Josh's name comes up on the screen. It takes every ounce of strength that Tyler has to make his hands stop shaking so he can accept the call. It's when Josh's voice comes from the speakers, telling Tyler to _hold on_ for just a little bit longer, that he shatters and screams so loud that Jenna comes running.

And it's when she gets to him, when her hands find his shoulders and Josh's worried voice turns frantic and painful - _tyler, are you okay? tyler, i love you. tyler, i miss you_ \- that the darkness finally comes and the ragged screams coming from his mouth get swallowed by the atmosphere.

-

Dan is laying on the floor of his bedroom when it gets close to London. Phil is on his bed, watching as their final YouTube video uploads. The low hum of the computer is the only sound that they can hear. 

When the video is posted and people have started watching it is when Phil clicks the laptop shut and joins Dan on the floor. He nudges at him until he turns on his back and they link their hands. They stare at the ceiling for at least an hour. That's when it begins, slowly crawling across the room and filling up the space until all that's left is them and that one part of the ceiling they've locked their gazes on.

Dan breaks first. He turns his head to Phil, and then Phil does the same for him. They stare at each other and their lips twitch like they're about to say something. Then it's all darkness.

-

Gerard is fascinated by the end of the world. He spends his final moments talking about it to Mikey. Their phones are burning their hands and Mikey's arm feels like it's permanently stuck in its position from holding the phone to his ear for so long, but neither of them can convince themselves to end the conversation. 

Frank is sitting beside of Gerard, his guitar in his lap and a pen between his teeth. He listens to Gerard speak and his fingers pick at the strings of the guitar he's had for nearly a decade and his chest aches. He can barely hear Mikey's voice on the other end of the line, but it takes some kind of weight off of his shoulders to know that Mikey's voice is there and Gerard isn't talking to no one because he can't process that his little brother is gone.

He waits. Gerard keeps talking. Mikey answers. 

About an hour later, Mikey stops answering. Gerard keeps talking, his voice on the edge of hysterical. Frank takes the phone from him and he destroys both his guitar and the shitty IPhone that's screen still reads Mikey's name. 

When the blackness takes them, Gerard is waiting for it eagerly. Frank runs into it.

-

Pete is already mentally gone by the time Patrick gets to him. He's destroyed his house and there's empty bottles of vodka laying everywhere, some of them smashed. The living room floor has pills scattered on the sofa and underneath the table. The television has something sticky and red all over it and there's a crack running down the screen. There's a frozen image of the news broadcast from half an hour ago.

Patrick finds Pete in the kitchen floor. He's got his phone pressed to his ear and he's sobbing, yelling something about this not being right, nothing being right. 

He sounds delirious and wrecked. His eyes are red and his hands are bloody and his hair looks like chunks of it has been pulled out. There's vomit on his shirt and his face is wet. Pete is broken and so is Patrick just from the sight of him.

When he manages to get the phone from Pete's vice-like grip, the name on the screen makes Patrick want to cry and scream with Pete. Instead, he simply says _"I love you"_ and hangs up. 

Pete doesn't calm down. He screams for ages and bangs his fists into the floor until his knuckles bleed some more. He picks up random pieces of glass and throws them, cutting up his palms in the process. He fists the fabric of Patrick's shirt and cries into his chest and he begs for Patrick to just make it be over now. He cries and bites and screams and Patrick holds onto him the entire time. He holds on until the very end.

-

Katie and Michael are pulled over on the side of the road. They had been trying to make it to Vegas, trying to make it to Kate and Dallon, when they heard the news on the radio that it was already there. 

They sat in something that wasn't quite silence, but not quite something else either. The radio was playing Tyler's voice and Katie was trying to hold back tears at the memories of Josh's voice when he'd called, telling them that Tyler was gone and he couldn't breathe and he didn't know if he could wait it out when he knew Tyler wasn't there anymore. 

Michael drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, breathing through his nose and not daring to look away from his own hands. He listened intently to Tyler's voice and tried to block out the reality of the situation they were in.

Katie didn't call Kate. She couldn't bring herself to find out if her twin sister was still here or not. She certainly didn't want to know if her sister had made it to Dallon or if it had gotten to him first. She couldn't take even thinking that her sister could be gone, couldn't bear the thought of her not making it to the person she loved most in the world. So she didn't call.

Michael didn't call Calum. He didn't call Calum or Luke or Ashton. If they were gone, he'd meet them afterwards. He'd find out then. He didn't want to think about the fact that he could be the only one of them left.

The silence didn't break. Tyler's voice changed to Patrick's and then his changed to Gerard's. When it was over, it was Alex's voice that faded into nothing.

-

Spencer called everyone when he woke up that morning and found that both Brendon and Ryan were still asleep. He called Tyler, and then he called Jack. After that he tried for Dallon and Zack. Before he could even dial the number on Ryan's phone, Pete's name was flashing across it and he was clicking answer while he shook Ryan awake.

Pete sobbed and he screamed. It was terrifying and when Ryan woke up followed by a groggy Brendon, Spencer pressed the speakerphone button and they were all three listening to Pete break apart.

Ryan tried to talk to him, but all Pete would do is scream and the only thing it did was choke Ryan up. Brendon didn't even attempt to speak. His face was already wet with tears.

Spencer tried his best to calm Pete down, but nothing worked and eventually Patrick got there. He sounded like he was trying not to self destruct when he said a choked _"I love you"_ into the phone right before the line went dead.

It took them a few minutes to recollect themselves. When they did, Spencer took off downstairs to call Jon. 

Ryan and Brendon stared at each other. The world was ending and here they were. Together. 

There wasn't any kind of discussion of what was going to happen next, but somehow they both came to the conclusion that they wanted to distract themselves. They wanted it to just happen. 

And so they got up and Brendon pressed shuffle on his phone. They danced. 

Ryan stumbled and Brendon was close to screaming, but they danced and they held each other with a kind of desperation that took the distraction aspect out of the entire situation. 

Time eventually lost all of its meaning and the songs began to melt together. When the edges started blurring, they were already lost.

 _"Kiss me."_ Neither knew which one said it. Maybe it wasn't either of them. But the next thing they knew, Ryan was kissing Brendon like he was drowning and Brendon was his only source of air. They were kissing and when the world disappeared, they still were.

_"Hey moon, please forget to fall down..."_

**Author's Note:**

> to be clear, that last line is the last thing they hear. they were listening to Northern Downpour.


End file.
